Mark of the Dragon
by Aura fighter
Summary: We all know that every serices the main character has a past in history or just finding their past in general? Well what would happen if it was in the Middle Ages. Well you just have to read and find out Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

500 hundred years ago

As the three knights rode into the battle field on horseback with their shoulder plates, two of them have armor on their chest with the royal crest of a dragon's claw marks, and their chose of weapon; they noticed something was not right for one there was nobody there.

The youngest being only 15, but that didn't keep her from butting heads with others mostly guys who thought she was pretty; she was fit and thin; with her hair in a long bride and her big red bow behimd her right ear. She rode next to the only male of the group, now the male that rode next to her; you could easy mistake them to be twins, but unlike the female. He was made for speed with an impatient look on his face with his hair that usually stand up all over the place like static electricity was being hidden under a helmet. He was the oldest out of the riders 22 at least, but sometimes he didn't act like it. Then there was the leader of the three, now she had only been nineteen when this all started, but she had the might of a dragon and the fiery of one as well, if you got her mad you were just asking to get beheaded, same went for the younger one. She was proud of who she became and het troops respect her for it; with her brown hair with blue stains in a helmet as well, but her's had curled horns on top of it.

"Where is everybody? thither should be hither to back us up. this is where they told us to meet them, correct?", the one with the horn helmet asked as she got down from her horse.

"Yes, malady the tallest hill that thou art able to see the whole kingdom from it.", the male answer back, as he too got off his horse to stand next to her.

"How many times to I have to tell thee, bud? stop with the formals and call me by my name.", she said without turning her hand to look at him.

"As you wish Crystal.", he said with a smile, but them he became serious again.

"I have something that your father was planing to bequeath thou when thee became of aged to take the throne . . . but well thou wit.", as he bowed his head then took a chain out his pocket and put it around my neck. I hold up the bangs that were loose, as he clipped the pieces of metal together after I let my bangs go free to look at what was now on my neck; it was a star-shaped piece of rock with six long points that were outline with black lines and a light blue gem in the middle.

"I love it bud thank you for giving me this.", she said while hugging him.

"Thou are welcome Crist, it goes great with your birth mark."

Looking at my right arm; while wearing just a button up vest, she was able to show the beautiful black line outline of the Chinese dragon that he was talking about. Just as she was going to comment on how he was right again, they heard a loud noise that sounded like a fire-ball on the castle's walls, her own dragon; Curse of Dragon was destroying what she called home.

"It has begun, the rumor was true after all our own creautres have betrayed us.", said the youngest, as she stand her guard watching the castle grounds that they all called home; start to burn down in flames.

Turning to face both her friends, "Sonic Sierra, what are we going to do?", she asked with fear and anger in her eyes.

"There's nothing we can do malady, but watch it go down.", he said with pain in his voice. She put her face in his chest, so she didn't have to see her home be destroyed by a simple fire and be ashamed that she was not one of the many people who would died tonight. They stayed like that for the longest time, until the young brown hair girl went lump in his arms, he was next to fall, and then the girl on the horse fell to the ground as well. They were all stabbed by an arrow string from one bow and with an evil laugh into the skies, the kingdom was doom to fall to pieces.

The card research took FOREVER, but it was so wort it. Now am only going to be using three decks that are special in the seris if you like to be in here PM me and I'll see what I can do. I wanted to do this in the original, but my brain was already thinking of the next chapter in the Yu Gi Oh GX saga, so I had no hope.

Now am going to said this once and ONLY once, if you don't like what I write then don't read it at all and that's a true fact. You know who you are

Later


	2. Chapter: 2 We Make it Barely

I don't own anything, but my characters.

"People Talking"

_'Spirits talking'_

_(Thoughts)_

Chapter 2: We made it! Baerly

"In the morning of the small town of Domino, Japan we find a tall brown apartment were suprise, the person that lived there was still laying sound asleep in her soft bed curled up like a small burrito happily dreaming of what may be her biggest day of her life. Even know she maybe only fifteen this still didn't feel like another normal day and if it wasn't for her best bud that she loved with all her heart, she would had easily slept through it.

"YO! CRIST YOU GOT ANY FOOD BEFORE WE GO!"

"Ugh", she pulled the pillow on top of her head to block out the noise so she could go back to sleep. "Go where? it's too early to be up especially me, she muffled through the pillow, so you better have a good reason for yelling in my place at ...", she lazily looked at the clock that was on the stand. "At eight in the morning"

"Two words, Kaiba Dome."

She shot up straight, like a rabbit hearing a gunshot. "Dang it Maurice!, why didn't you wake me up sooner? You know this day is important to me, to us.", she said all this while she ran into her closet to get dress for the day.

"I tried, throwing his hands up in defeat, but you can sleep through anything so I thought I ask for some food, which by the way I wasn't kidding, you got any grub?", he asked with a playful smirk.

"You know where it is, help yourself just leave some food left over for me I gotta eat too.", she said while sticking her head out the closet door.

"Yeah yeah", giving a lazy wave back as he walked back down the stairs.

She shook her head with a smile on her face; that was Maurice Speed for you the biggest goofball that a friend can have, he was 6 foot so he was way taller than me and his blue mixed with blond hair was always in a windblown style; he does has his moments when he becomes serious; and right now one of his many crazy plans was in action, her new short brown hair was hitting her face as it sway back and forth, she hate it being short, but it was the only way to get in. With some jeans, a white tan, a ripped jacket, and a pair of sneaks she was ready to go all she needed was her deck and her chain necklace which were both waiting for her on her nightstand.

As she shuffled her deck again and again she looked off into the distance and put the chain around her neck and the cards in her pocket when a spirit of a pink baby dragon showed up.

"Hey Kidmodo, your just the person that can cheer me up or give me advice."

"Grr", with a cute tilt of the head to ask; _'What's was the matter?'_

"It's just, I never saw myself as a duelist and here I am now about to duel my way into Duel Academy."

"Purrrr", rubbing its head against her cheek, _'You doubt yourself too much you will do fine'_

"I guess you're right, as the spirit disappear, see you later Kidmodo."

Running down the steps, she found Maurice waiting with his arms crossed his foot tapping and a bit of rage in his emerald eyes. "What took you so long? I was waiting forever, I thought you went back to bed on me when I left."

"Heh very funny, but no Kidmodo Dragon was just giving me a last minute pep talk before we left, the rage left his eyes and turned into understanding, Now come on let's ride before we are even more later than we already are.", she grab his arm as they ran out to the garage to find two bikes; one that was blue with green sparks on it and the other was a purple bike with a blue line, a half black circle under it, and red flames around it.

"What you do say we race to the dome?", as he mount the blue bike.

"We're already late, so why not?", she asked with a smirk as she mount the purple bike.

As the garage door slowly raised, both bikes roared to life purring like a kitten and ready to rock some road as the door got higher and higher.

"3 2 1 GO!" And the race was on.

As they speeded together on the street feeling free going between cars and zigzagging through them to go faster only stopping at lights and signs, but right as they were getting close to the big blue dome Maurice decided to jump over on to an other street than the one that they were racing on.

"You so cheated!"

"I did no such thing!"

The two were now laughing and running at the same time to the sign up stand, but when they got closer to the stand they noticed that the people were starting to clean up.

"WAIT!"

The man and two ladies looked up to see two boys running to the white table like their lives depended on it.

"Am sorry boys we are all done here try again next year."

"NO WAY! we waited all year for this."

"That's what every other kid said today, but I see what I can do, name?"

"Crist Walt" and "Maurice Speed"

"Thanks, a lot sir", they called as they ran into the stadium.

"No problem" _(you two remind me of another boy who was also late on his dueling day view; maybe you two will be as great as he was)_he thought as he saw them run off.

"Wow that guy got some skills

"Indeed he does"

Elsewhere

"And all dueling applicants that have already passed, please make your way to registration for those have failed better luck next year"

"And have fun at Dueling Community College", he chuckled to himself.

Out on the field was a boy in his teens on his last play, but he looked like he was losing or in deep thought I couldn't tell from this far away.

"Ok newcomer, do you choose A. surreder, B. give up, or C. go home crying to mommy?"

"I pick D. none of the above, as a trap raise up.

"A trap?!"

"That's right, this card is known as Ring of Destruction; when it's equipped to a monster it takes out both opponents life points."

With an explosion and both sides life points going down to zero. With a fist in the air for the win later he was walking up the stands with his hands in his jean's pocket and whistling a happy tune.

"Nice moves out there."

He looked up to see one guy with crazy blue and yellow hair and a too thin guy with dark brown hair that was cut down to his shoulders he was leaning close to his face staring into his blue eyes with those deep dark brown ones like he was observing him.

"There something different about you.", he pointed finger at his chest.

"Likewise to you as well"

Pulling him back by his shoulders, "now Crist don't be rude"

"Whatever", crossing his arms and started pouting.

"Names Richard Bones, but call me Rick please."

"No prob man Maurice Speed at your service and the one in a bad mood is Crist Walt"

"I am not in a bad mood", still pouting, but finally uncrossed his arms.

"But seriously good for you your in."

"You guys haven't dueled yet?"

"Nope, we just got here, but we would had been here on time if sleepy head here would get up earlier.", pointing his thumb at Crist.

"Hey! I resented that, you're just as hard to get out of bed on a Saturday when am the one trying to wake you up."

"Yeah yeah whatever"

"You wanna start something with me?", turning his fists into knuckles.

"Yeah! Let's go right here and now.", as his fists became knuckles as well.

"GUYS!"

They looked back at the teen with the black pony tail, "before you two start getting at each other throats I was trying to get to the point of that I believe my duel was going to be the last one."

With two wide eye expressions they didn't know what to say.

Back with the Proctors

"Looks like we got a big crop this year."

"Yes indeedy"

"Am sorry to interrupt, but two last minute applicants have arrive to take their exam Mr. Crower."

"Did you just called me Mr?, with his temper rising.

"Am sorry am new here, Missus"

"I have a PHD in dueling, I have earned the title Dr. thank you now go tell the two turens that they will wait until next year."

"Come now Dr. Crower we have time for two more"

"Yes let's give these two duelists a shot"

"They were only a few minutes late that's all"

With steam coming out of his ears, "late is rude!" "I have no time for slackers", he mumbled, when his phone started to ring. "Hello and who may I ask ..."

"It's Shepherd"

When he heard who it was his tone changed to a more of a suck up one, "ah, yes Chancellor Shepherd"

"Just calling to make sure everything is running smoothly Crower, we don't want a repeat of what happened last year?"

A yelp was heard from the other side of the phone.

"When you cut off of a third of our student applicants for a ridiculous reason, what was it calling you Mr or Missus? Whatever just make sure everybody gets a fair shot."

"Of course hair chin windbag" _(doesn't he realize that there enough lackeys already here, but he is the boss and what he said goes, but if that slacker wants a duel then I will give them one)_

"Excuse me gentlemen, I will be right back."

"But who's going to be their dueling proctor and what exam deck should we use?"

"Leave that to me"

"At least let me duel one of them.", one of the proctors stopped him, he was tall man with chestnut hair that was starting to gray at the tips, "doesn't matter how good you think you are even you can't take two students at the same time."

"Doesn't matter to me either way, as long as those slackers have been put in their place", he said as he walked off all smugged like.

Back in the stands

"There's got to be way for us to duel or we can't get into the academy.", sweat was rolling off his face.

"Relax Crist, think about it if there was no more room than why would they let us in the first place?", as he sat lazily in a seat with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed.

"You got a point there Mark thanks."

"No prob", giving him thumbs up and a smile on his face.

"Would Maurice Speed please come to dueling area 3, I repeat will Maurice Speed please come to dueling area 3"

"I guess they must had a recall", tilting his head in confusion and relief.

"See? No sweat Crist"

With a wicked smile, "right now go show them why your nickname is the, Lord of Lighting."

"No sweat I got this in the bag", walking off down the stands with a thumbs up faceing him.

With his hands cupped around his mouth, "HEY YOU IDIOT, DON'T START GETTING COCKY ALREADY, WE JUST GOT HERE AND IT MAY GO TO YOUR FAT HEAD!"

But he just waved him off like it was nothing and continued to walk down the stairs to the dueling area.

"You guys act you are like brothers"

"Na, we just known each other for pretty much all our life, which by the way you wouldn't have to know where the duel area is would you?"

He chuckled, "indeed I do it's the same one that I just came out of, right this way if you would follow me please."

They ran off towards the area, but as soon as they got there to watch, the two duelists where already on their last stretch of the match.

"Now that I have three thunder monsters out on the field I can end this duel once and for all, I sacrifice my Mega Thunderball, my Blue Star Dragon, and Denko Sekka to Tribute Summon THE EMPEROR OF LIGHTING", and as he said this the spike ball, a beautiful white dragon with electricity around it, and the thunder warrior disappeared to make way for a god of lighting was the best words for it, "now if you thought my other cards were sweet check this baby out, since you have nothing out to protect you, your about to lose, Emperor of Lighting show him what I mean with your !Blessing from the Heavens' and like he said a big thunderbolt came rushing down from the sky to hit the man in question to run his life points to 0, "and that my friend is game"

"Indeed it is, welcome to the academy"

"Thank you sir", giving the teacher a friendly handshake.

"MAURICE!", someone was calling his name.

"Huh", he turned his head to see who it was.

"Great duel as always my friend", as Crist ran up to meet him after catching his breath.

"Was there any doubts?", he asked with a smile on his face.

"No, he said with a huff, "I just don't like it when you get cocky someday it's going to bite you in the butt for it.", he scolded.

"Would Crist Walt please head to dueling area 4, I repeat would Crist Walt please head to dueling area 4"

"At least I don't have to go that far, it right next door to this one.", before he got very far Maurice grabbed his arm, "remember it's just you and me out there forget the crowd out there and you'll do great"

Up in the higher stands

"So Jaden, have you found the person you been looking for?"

"Not yet Lex, but I have this feeling that they will be up soon. That last guy was pretty sweet the way he controlled those thunder and light monsters it was like it was second nature to him."

"Don't you do the same thing with your own cards?", she asked as she turned her head to look at him.

"Maybe", he looked off with a far away look, "huh", as he put his hands on the railings to get a better look.

"What is it Jaden?"

"Some lucky soul is hopefully going to make a fool out of Crower, isn't that a déjà vu, huh, Alexis."

"Indeed, but his opponent hasn't shown up yet, I wonder where he/she is.

"Kuri", a brown hair ball with two claws and a pair of white wings popped up next to him. _'Jaden'_

"Hey buddy, what's up?"

"Kuri Kuri Kuri" _'the duelist that you asked me to keep an eye out for is here'_

He started to run fast towards where just four years ago he himself had dueled to show the school that just because he was late doesn't mean he didn't know how to play the game, in fact he played as well as everybody else better even.

_(Sometimes I wonder what goes through that head of yours Jaden)_/em, shaking her head as she watched him run off in a hurry, but wasn't he the one that wanted to watch from up here.

"You're sure his the one Winged Kuriboh?"

"Kur Kuri Kurib Kuri kur kur, Kurib kur Kurib Kuri Kuri kur kur" _'Yes, Jaden I keep telling you that the Lord of Thunder and Master of Dragons is here'_

"If you say so Kuriboh, but I keep telling you that I have never heard of them", as he continue to run to the bottom so he could get a better look. As he got there he noticed two other guys that were already standing there waiting for the duel to start.

"How much longer!", one whined.

"Any min now, he should be on stage.", said the other.

_In the_ Stands

"Hey Sierra that last duelist was pretty sweet don't ya think?"

"Whatever, am bored of these weaklings that people try to put off as duelists, am done watching I'll see you later or whenever I really don't care.", as she was about to get up and walk away a spirit of a muscled woman with a bow and quiver bag on her back appeared in front of her.

_'And where do you think you're going?'_

"Away from here of course"

_'But m'lady, don't you want to see the Dragon Master/Warrior in action? Since you were not impressed by the Lord of Lighting'_

"If you say this person is as good as you say he/she is, then I guess I will watch this Dragon Master/Warrior that you speak of."

And as soon as she sat back down in her seat the opponent started to rise into the dueling stage, with just one look she could tell something was different about this male somehow, but how and why she hated

A male of fifteen was crossing his arms with his duel disc on his left arm pointing out while looking around the stage whistling at the size of the place._(Man this place is pretty sweet don't you think?)_ not knowing, all well that will have to wait for another time let's see if this duelist really got what it takes to impress me.

On Stage

_(Indeed, Do you have a plan of action?)_ , a mysterious voice said in her head.

_(Of course I do, don't I always?)_

"So son your name?"

"Huh, oh Crist Walt at your service", he replied as he came out of his daze.

"Well Crist Walt, I am Dr. Vellian Crower department of techniques at Duel Academy"

"Wow that's one fancy title you got there doc."

"Why thank you at least somebody knows how to respect their elders, now lets..."

"Duel""Duel"

(4000LPs)

(4000LPs)

"I'am going start this round off if you don't mind", as he drew his sixth card into his hand. _(Sweet first hand)_ (Silver Fang, Knight of Twin Swords, Red Eyes B, Chick, Swords of Reavaking Light, and just drawing Battleground Holwing) "Ok teach, it's show time; am going to play my friend Silver Fang in Attack Mode, and with said a beautiful white wolf came out on the field that looked like it was ready to attack anything in its way, then I'll put down a face down and end my turn"

"That puppy is what you call a turn?", laughing out loud.

If you were close enough you could hear someone smacking their hand against their face.

"What is it Maurice?"

"He's going to wish he didn't just do that", he said back to him. "and she tells me not to get cocky", he mumbled under his breath.

Yes something was happening on stage and it didn't look pretty. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY BEAUTIFUL WOLF! When he is about to take away some of your life points".

"Ah, yes I forget how attach you rookies get to your cards, but tic tic, waving his finger back and forth then pulling a card out of his hand to play, "you would think that would you well not before am through, I play the Spell card Confiscation and by the grinding of your teeth I believe you know what this does"

"Yes, just pick a card already", as he showed him what was left in his hand with frustration.

(4000LPs)

(3000LPs)

"Ah yes I remember some of these cards back from when I was a naïve rookie, now which one should I vanish Battleground Howling to the graveyard, next I place two cards on the field, and last but not least I play Heavy Storm with destroys every other spell and trap card on the field", and as he said that a big yellow tornado blew all the cards on the field away.

"Hate to break it to you teach, but I don't think you are supposed to destroy your own cards"

But he said nothing. Instand two Wicked Tokens came out to play.

"That can't be good"

"Not for you it won't, as I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens to summon my Ancient Gear Golem and send your pup to the pound with Mechanize Malay!"

"Silver Fang!", after moving his arm to cover his eyes from the dust. "You will pay for that.", after drawing two new cards.

(3000LPs)

(2800LPs)

"Purr" _'Ready to win and beat the pants off this gay insulter?'_

"Haha, true that, you know it"

"What's so funny?"

"Huh oh, I was just agreeing with my friend that you must be gay to dress like that, I mean come on! I can't even tell if you are a man or a woman and he's going to help me with winning this duel."

Steaming and with a red blush on his face, "HOW IS ONE CARD GOING TO HELP YOU AGAINGST MY ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM?!"

"Not just one card a three way combo, I play Winged Kuriboh, Kidmodo Dragon, and Red Eyes B. Chick all in Attack mode.", a brown hair ball with white wings, a baby pink dragon, and a black egg that was half open on top to show bright red eyes.

"Heh looks like Crist is getting ready to end this"

"What do you mean?", an older male that was standing behind Maurice asked.

"Just wait and see"

Laughing out loud again, "that's your winning combo looks like three baby monsters to me,"

"Then attack one already", giving him a determine glare.

"I will, am going to take out that chick of yours with Mechanize Malay"

But this time after it hit the little monster, he was not yelling in regret no in fact he had a wicked smile of glee on his face. "I thank you kindly for taking out my chick, now my combo can begin for real."

"What do you mean?!", as his eyes got wide.

"I mean, when Red Eyes B. Chick is send to the graveyard I can call its daddy from my deck and Kidmodo Dragon has a sweet effect as well, when it's on the field I can call an other Dragon from my deck to the field. So say good bye to Red Eyes B. Chick and Kidmodo Dragon and SAY HELLO TO RED EYES BLACK DRAGON AND BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" Just as he said their names, the little egg was replaced by a large red and black dragon and the small baby pink dragon was replaced by a beautiful white dragon.

"Y Y You have T The two legendary dragons?", he said in terror and shock.

"Indeed I do, it pays to be a collector of cards. Now my pets take out his life points and win me the duel with White Lighting and Infernal Fireball." With a white lighting bot and orange black fireball Crower's life points were out.

(2800LPs)

(0LPs)

"And that, my dear proctor is game."

"Impossible, there is no way that a delinquent can defeat me"

"That duel must had been fixed there no way that a Mir funky can beat Crower", said Sierra with her fists closed so tight that they were turning white.

"I knew it that he do fine"

"Your friend there gots some talent.", said the man that was standing behind them; he was tall with brown hair that had gold streets in them, but the most noticeable thing of all was his eyes, they were a piercing color of gold.

"Thanks I think, who are you I don't think we met before?"

As he started to walk away, he turned his head back to smile at him, "Jaden Jaden Yuki" and he continue walking away.

On the helicopter

"So, do you think anybody figured it out?"

"Na, Rick may be suspicious, Oh! and this one guy who came to watch you duel was impressed by you."

"Really? Who was he?"

"Some guy by the name of Jaden Yuki"

"Well it looks like your plan to pose as a guy payed off nobody noticed at all.", moving her arm to show off the design of a dragon on it. "Because I really don't want to explain why a female has a birthmark and not a tattoo, I want people to get to know me for me and not what I have on my arm."

"Well said my friend, well said."

And they both enjoyed the nice ride to the academy, but what adventures wait them there, well you will just have to wait until next time in the Mark of the Dragon

Hi ya people of fan fiction! I know I been gone for a long time, but I have a good reasons for it. For one, I got grounded the first day back to school and could not get on here for two weeks and two I been working on this baby see how long it is, yes I worked very hard on this chapter so I hope you enjoy it. Ok, so I didn't realize that the effect for Kidmodo Dragon was the wrong one until I was editing the chapter, but I like this effect a lot better. Also if you want to be a character or have your deck in here as well just PM me and I'll see if it can happen.

Later

PS: If you read this with this trash still on it before I clean it up, am sorry I was trying something new and it didn't come out well.

PSS: please review


End file.
